The Monster
by mu149
Summary: I hadn't heard of the monster before I became a genin. Now I can't get enough of it. SasuNaru with what I think is lime. Sorry, no lemon in this oneshot, but it is still worth reading.


**Okay people! I have a confession…**

**I'm at a low inspiration in my writing.**

**There! I said it!**

**With that being known, here's a oneshot I thought of a while ago and never really published.**

**Sorry for all of you waiting for updates for Naruto in Wonderland, Drifting Memories or even Reunite (in my defense, I've been working on Reunite, I just need to lengthen my chapters). I'm working as fast as I can with this crappy homework (I curse the day that school was invented as a requirement) and that's not doing to well. I hope this makes up for some of that suckiness…**

**Maybe a little…**

**Summary: I hadn't heard of the monster before I became a genin. Now I can't get enough of it. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't always the way you see him today. He used to be normal. But then he met the monster. He's been hooked ever since.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the manga/anime Naruto. I'm only awesome up to a certain point. Sorry about that. Masashi Kishimoto gains all credit from the characters mentioned.**

* * *

I hadn't heard of the monster before I became a genin.

I was ignorant to the vast expanse of life and the endless possibilities that were waiting beyond the academy doors and yet, I didn't care.

That was before I met the monster.

Now, I can't get enough of it.

One dose of it and I'm soaring above all of Konoha, passing by everything that had kept me grounded to that place.

After my first experience with the monster, I was hooked.

Every second of my existence, I needed more of it.

It was always tempting me.

Whispering words of comfort.

Words that would always win out.

I was weak.

Weaker than I should've been.

I remember the first time I came into contact with the monster.

It was all his fault.

I still believe this.

If he hadn't been there when I was groveling within a moment of weakness, I would have never been addicted.

But he was there.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Perfect Naruto.

The perfect temptation that would drag me into the clutches of the monster.

Strained breathing.

Thundering hearts.

Flesh clashing against each other.

One dominant, the other willingly admitting defeat.

It was almost too easy.

Allowing myself to be taken to a higher high than I was ever capable of.

During that time, nothing mattered but me.

And him.

Not Itachi.

Not the village.

Nor did the magnitude of how wrong it was that I was with him; entangled within his limbs and yet, more at ease and at peace than I'd ever been before.

Ever since then, I couldn't get him out of my head.

Each time I closed my eyes I saw him.

And each time I slept, I relived the night of ecstasy again.

And again.

And again…

And again.

It was too easy to allow myself to become obsessed with the monster.

And all too soon, I found myself warmed by his strong embrace.

And the monster would always say to me,

_Welcome back friend. _

_I missed you. _

_Never leave again._

That was the monster.

I was so easily tempted by the monster that I ran away.

I ran hard and fast, finding any and every excuse to never return to the clutches of the monster.

But it refused to let me go.

Naruto was always chasing after me, tempting me to insanity with his perfect body.

No matter how much I would resist the clutches of the monster, I would always find myself coming closer and closer to him.

And now, I was again there.

Wrapped within the heated atmosphere, my labored breathing was interrupted by periodic screams of lustful calls.

His name was often screamed from my lips when they weren't connected to parts of his body.

The monster was eager for my return.

_Stay, Sasuke._

_Stay with him. _

_Stay with me._

_Never leave._

_Forever._

_And ever._

_And ever…_

It was hard to leave.

But it was harder to stay.

It was like, the longer I stayed the harder it was to breathe.

I was suffocating in his love.

The monster was sucking the life out of me and giving nothing in return but the highs and the pain that were left afterwards.

Naruto wasn't aware of the monster.

Unlike me, he wasn't addicted to me by the monster.

I was the one that couldn't get enough.

The one that was obsessed.

The one that would die without it.

He never knew the monster.

Never cowered in the shadows of it;

Never ran away, and

Never begged for release.

He was there because I wouldn't let him go.

That's what I thought.

That's what the monster told me.

Then, he said it.

Those three meaningful words that could destroy any nation and bring it back to life at the same time.

"I love you."

Naruto?

Perfect Naruto?

My Naruto loves me?

The source of my addiction to the monster loves me?

That's not possible.

The monster agreed.

_He doesn't love you. _

_He wants to use you more. _

_He wants to own you._

_Be able to control your very existence._

_And you're falling for him…_

I was.

I didn't want to, but I was.

And the monster knew it.

That's why I didn't leave.

Why I didn't struggle when the Anbu came for me.

Why I was silent when they called out that my sentence was death.

I was in love with my addiction, and that wasn't allowed.

The monster doesn't allow it.

_He doesn't love you._

_But you love him._

_That's not allowed._

I still loved him.

Even as I was paraded through the town.

As they screamed profanities at me.

As I was stopped, ready for my execution by the hand of Kakashi Hatake.

Ironic that my old teacher- the one that was insistent on me continuing my existence- was the one to take me from this world.

He refused to look me in the eye, until his sharingan was activated.

Then, I was unable to move.

And I knew that death was close.

I blamed Naruto.

It was all his fault.

I still believe this.

If he hadn't been there that night…

I wouldn't have run away.

I wouldn't have come back.

And I wouldn't be about to die.

But he was there.

And I still refuse to regret my first experience with the monster.

That was when my eyes opened again.

I had expected to see nothing or at least some variant of heaven.

Even my dead brother.

But I saw his face.

The blond angel and my destruction.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Perfect Naruto.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

I was silent.

The monster was talking to me again.

Tempting me with the heat and flesh that was so close to me.

I could smell him.

That irresistible scent.

The monster was always there.

Tempting me.

Whispering words of comfort.

Words that would always win out.

I was weak.

Weaker than I should've been after all those years with the monster.

I suddenly remember the first time that I came into contact with the monster.

And I'm hooked all over again.

Lips brushing against each other.

Tongues fighting for dominance.

Hands grappling against clothes.

Rushed breathing.

Hearts thundering.

Flesh clashing against bared flesh.

Only one dose of it and I'm soaring above all of Fire Country, passing by everything that had kept me grounded.

I was hooked.

Again.

And now I can't get enough of it.

Every second of my illegal existence, I needed more of it.

Of him.

I used to be satiated by just looking at him.

Fantasizing about that perfect body.

Growing hot by the thought of what I'd allow him to do to me.

That was before I met the monster.

I was ignorant to the vast expanse of life and the endless possibilities that were waiting beyond my nomadic existence and yet, I didn't care.

All I could think of was one thing:

I hadn't heard of the monster before I became a genin.

How the hell did I survive?

* * *

**There's my splurginess. - I don't think that's a word. **

**Oh well.**

**Read and review this with any comments and/or suggestions for awesome inspiration. I'd be glad to accept any help. And I'll start working on my other fanfics soon, so wait a little longer.**

**Gomen.**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


End file.
